Freezing Asgard
by Jean Francis-JFDragonFire
Summary: Injured Loki stumbles into another realm and happens upon a powerful girl making an ice castle in the mountains. Will she help Loki heal and assist him in obtaining the throne of Asgard?
1. Prologue

This story will be about a Loki and Elsa pairing. I will try to make it believable.

**Set during Thor: The Dark World and Frozen.**

**WARNING!: Will contain spoilers for Thor: The Dark World**

* * *

**This story is in the process of being edited for a contest, please forgive me for any confusion or mistakes.**

* * *

Loki struggled forward, holding his wound. As he walked, the storm seemed to rage harder against him, mirroring the rage he felt at his unexpected deposit on this desolate, icy mountaintop. Although as a frost giant the cold the cold never bothered him, he still needed to find somewhere safe to rest and recover.

At first, Loki had welcomed the chaos that came about as the nine realms began to fall in alignment. Faking his own death on Svartalfheim had been easy-it hadn't been difficult to predict that impulsive Thor would leave his body behind. Finally free to do as he wished without his meddlesome father and brother breathing threats down his neck, Loki wandered the realms, hoping to find somewhere safe to rest and recover. It was an irony deserving of laughter that he would end up back in the ice and snow from whence he was born.

Just when he was ready to collapse, the storm ceased and everything became calm. He heard a sweet voice singing. He staggered on as fast as he could. Perhaps whomever was singing never heard of his evil deeds and would help him.

Finally he saw her, a girl wearing a teal dress and a magenta cape. Her pinned up hair was almost white and she wore a tiara.

The girl sang, _"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel; don't let them know. Well, now they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore."_

She formed a snowman with a wave of her hand. Loki was astonished when it ran off as soon as her back was turned.

_"Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!"_ she sang as she commanded the snow swirls.

She continued to sing something about how the cold never bothered her, but Loki tuned her out. She had an amazing voice but he didn't care much for singing.

His attention was recaptured when she created a flight of frosty stairs. As she ran up them they the frost faded away to reveal that the stairs were made of pure ice. The designs on them were truly remarkable.

Loki's eyes widened when an ice castle began to form. It was beautiful and perfectly made. Where in all the nine realms did this weak human-like girl get such a power? It was amazing.

_"Let the storm rage on!"_ she sang out so loud that Loki cringed. He looked up to see her on a balcony. Her outfit had changed to reflect her powers of ice and snow and her hair was now down in a braid, the crown nowhere to be seen. She walked inside slamming the door shut. Loki smiled; this was even better than he expected. Holding his wound he staggered towards the ice fortress. The girl's song had revealed a lot about her and Loki knew just what he would do.

* * *

**I will need a beta reader for chapter 3 till the end of the story.**

* * *

~JFDragonFire


	2. Chapter 1: Fated Meeting

This is in the process of being edited for a contest. Please forgive me for any confusion or mistakes.

**Chapter 1: Fated Meeting**

* * *

Loki marveled at the elaborate details of the stairs and castle. His hand on the railing left blood smears as he ascended the icy stairs. The ice was smooth, not a chip or piece out of place. At the top was a set of double doors. Loki smiled, this girl's power was truly amazing.

The normal thing to do was to knock, but he was by no sense of the word normal. He pushed open one of the doors with both his hands, ruining the beautiful designs with his blood. It was time for him to put on a show.

He stumbled inside calling desperately, "Hello! I know you are here. Please! I need help!"

The girl cautiously came down a flight of stairs that led high into the castle. She stopped in an archway between the stairs she just descended and the stairs that lead to the bottom.

Her voice was laced with fear. "Who are you and how did you find me so fast? Did you follow me from Arendelle? I don't know how you could've because I left a storm in my wake to slow down any potential threats."

"No," Loki said laboring to breathe. "I was hunting a large mountain cat when it turned and jumped at me. I slipped and fell into my sword. Please." He stumbled forward, blood dripping from his open wound. "I need help."

The girl moved closer. She spotted the trail of blood drops. She came down the stairs but stopped on the bottom step. "How do I know you are not lying and that you are not here to kill me?"

"If I was here to kill you, girl, you would be dead already." Loki doubled over in pain. The longer he waited to have his wound tended to the more blood he lost and the more painful it became. This girl was not as easily fooled as he expected.

The girl came closer to him but kept her distance. "Sir, I'm sorry but I can't help you. You are not safe around me."

Loki tried to take off his cloak but it was harder than he expected. He was no longer acting; the pain excruciating. He could barely think straight.

"You can't hurt me girl." He looked up at her through the haze of pain. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me die or are you going to help me?"

The girl hesitated for a moment then helped him remove his cape. She gasped at the open wound. She hurried off and frantically searched around. She ripped a piece of material from the bottom of her flowing frock. Loki watched her. This was the first time he had actually seen the details of her face. Something was triggered in his mind, a scene from what seemed like a long forgotten dream.

_He was a young boy and he was holding a lifeless girl with black hair in his arms. Her head was caked with blood._

_"I won't let you die," he whispered just before he kissed the girl and as he did her hair turned so blonde that it was almost white._

He started when the living girl leaned over him and said, "Stranger are you okay? Please answer me."

As the dream faded he looked at the girl and whispered, "Lase?" Then everything went black.

* * *

**Lase **is pronounced** Lacy.**

Hope you guys liked it!

Thank you to my 21 followers, 12 favorites, and all my reviewers! This story got more response from just the prologue than my other story The Exciled Prince and the Half-Blood, which has 14 chapters! You guys are awesome!

**~JFDragonFire :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Past and Present

**This is in the process of being edited for a contest. Please forgive me if there is any confusion or mistakes.**

**Chapter 2: Past and Present**

* * *

_Flashes of that black haired girl danced inside of Loki's mind. He was a boy and she was a girl slightly younger than him. In one of his dreams, he was playing a prank on one of the Asgardian guards, freezing his feet to the ground. The girl laughed and cheered him on. Another flash was a memory he knew well. He, Thor, the warriors three, and Sif played a game. Each tested their balance on the ledge of one of the high balconies. Of course Thor out-matched them all, egotistical showoff. One aspect of the dream was different from his memory: the black haired girl, Lase, was there._

_She jumped up right after Thor. "Think you're so great? Watch this!"_

_She did a backflip and landed solidly. Loki smiled at the sight Thor's scowled. The others cheered her on. She did a few more flips and spins with perfect accuracy. It was only when she attempted to do a cartwheel that she lost her balance. Loki was the first to notice and jumped to catch her but it was too late. _

_Sif screamed as Lase hurtled toward the ground below. While the others watched in horror, Loki ran through corridors and down flights of stairs as fast as he could. Reaching the bottom, he ran outside in the direction he knew she should land._

_When he turned the corner a horrifying scene awaited him. Her mangled body lay on the ground._

_"Lase!" He cried, running toward her._

_Her body was twisted into an unnatural position, a small pool of blood around her head. He knelt, grabbed her into his arms and checked for a pulse. When he failed to find one he sat in shock._

_"I won't let you die," he whispered. Then he kissed her. Her raven hair slowly turned so blonde that it was almost white._

Loki's eyes opened and the dream faded away. He sensed that these were more than mere dreams-felt like memories. He had all but forgotten them, so why were they resurfacing now? He shook his head trying to clear his mind. He became aware of his surroundings. He was laying on a cold hard surface, a thin layer of frost covering him. He remembered the ice castle.

Above him was a tall ceiling made of ice. He tried to sit up but a sharp pain reminded him why he was lying down to begin with. He glanced at the wound. It was covered with a strip of icy fabric from the girl's dress. He spotted her, staring out a window as if in a trance.

"What is your name girl?" Loki asked, grimacing. His stomach burning with pain from being impaled.

The girl jumped. She turned toward Loki. "Elsa, of Arendelle. What is yours?"

"Loki," he said, rolling his eyes in amusement at the formality of her response. "Of Asgard."

She moved closer. "How are you feeling? I tried my best to wrap that around you without harming you."

"I appreciate the effort but I fear that this is more than a surface wound." Loki unraveled the cloth from his wound. "I was impaled with a sword. Some of my organs may have also been injured."

"Well what do we do? We are in the mountains and I didn't happen to bring medical supplies." There was genuine concern in her voice.

"Give me your hand."

"What?" Backing away she added "No, I can't touch you or I'll hurt you."

Loki hissed in pain and frustration. "Please just trust me Elsa and give me your hand."

The girl hesitated and then complied. Loki grabbed her hand and placed it over his wound. He would use her powers of ice to try to heal it. It was a long shot but he was a Frost Giant after all, perhaps it would work. He stared at their joined hands and concentrated. A moment later there was a flash of light and his skin around their hands turned its original shade of blue. The girl gasped and Loki grunted. The pain was excruciating but he knew he couldn't stop. This was his best chance of surviving.

His strength returned and he let go of her hand. His skin turned Frost Giant-blue. The girl stepped back in fear.

"What have I done?" Her voice trembled.

* * *

**I need a beta reader for the rest of this story. The chapters before this one has already been done.**

**Does anybody wanna draw some fan art?**

**~JFDragonFire**


	4. The Information

This will only be posted for a few days.

I had the previous chapters specially edited and revised for a fan fiction contest. They are still being worked on so they aren't perfect yet but please check them out and tell me what you think so far. I recommend you re-read them because I have made some dramatic changes.

I will need a beta reader for the rest of the chapters when I write them. Any volunteers? If so I'll check out your work and then decide.

Would anybody like to draw a cover photo for this?

Good news! Elsa might be in the 4th season of Once Upon a Time! A live action Elsa would be so cool!

~JFDragonFire


End file.
